


A Different Kind Of Sweet

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Abby and the Reader come across a sex shop.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader, Abby Anderson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	A Different Kind Of Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Tumblr so apologies if something is wonky! First time using this website ^^; Thank you for reading :)

Seattle had a lot to offer even after the outbreak had ravaged most of the place. There weren't a lot of live creatures around which made the city feel eerie at night but seeing it in the morning? Or later when the sun was bathing the decaying buildings in an orange glow? It made you appreciate that some of human creations had been made to stand the test of time.

You liked exploring Seattle with your girlfriend. She knew the city better than you did so each trip outside of the WLF compound was always an adventure. Not only because you got to see new things and collect small trinkets from the rundown stores but you also got to hear her stories about when she was younger.

These missions were always a good excuse for you two to go outside on an improvised date. You had an odd feeling the others knew you two had something going on from the way they rarely tried to offer help and mostly allowed you to keep Abby company.

Most of your early hours were spent crossing paths of grass and dirt before reaching solid concrete and what remained of a once thriving population started to tower over the horizon. It was inpossible to miss the top of each massive building, an homage to the ego of the people that came before you and the WLF.

Back then they only cared about building huge structures to honor their money. Nowdays there was no use for paper currency and Nature was taking back what humans triee to destroy. It was the irony of fate how a fungus had made people go back to their days of scavenging for food and escaping predators.

But some buildings cared not for Mother Nature and continued to stand with its' modernized and sleek look contrasting with all of the green surrounding it. Neon signs could only be found back at the base, electricity a luxury you were lucky enough to enjoy. That was how you learned about how the world was decades ago; by watching old movies and messing with stuff that to a children born today would seem futuristic.

You stop to take in the dead neon sign, trying to make out the shape of a leg and a contorted body before Abby shouted your name, ducking into a nearby store. You readied your gun on instinct and rushed behind her, heart beating quick in your chest as you looked through the glass for any danger.

When you realize there was nothing to shoot, you turn to the blonde and find yourself in a weird spot between pinup posters torn at the edges and a tall mannequin wearing the most inusual set of belts.

You put a hand over the leather, pulling at the ring in the center and nearly toppling the thing over. Abby seemed lost in her own head, looking around the odd store as if trying to find something. You did the same after a while of making sure you both were safe, steps taking you closer to the energetic blonde before she ghosted you by entering a dark back-room.

She was taking far too long for you not to worry so you went to check on her, crushing boxes beneath you and kicking strange objects around. When a rubber bullet-looking thing pushed against the sole of your boot, you squeaked forwards against another one of those mannequins, this one wearing a black suit. At least...you thought that was a suit. It had looked like diving gear had it not been for all the zippers and the horrifying mask on its face. It creeped you out enough for you to walk faster...and yet, you found yourself looking back at that thing in morbid curiosity.

nWhen Abby steps out from a corner you almost let out a scream. You look at her expression and tilt your head sideways, _"What are you smiling about?",_ she points below the waist and you choke on your spit at what you see. You were not that naive not to know what she was wearing and jousting your way but the situation you were was hard to take seriously.

Judging from her laughter, she wasn't taking anything seriously either. Hell, that might have been the goofiest grin you had ever seen on her. Something that you knew was only for your eyes to see.

 _"Abby, what the fuck?",_ you snorted as she stood a few inches away from poking you. "When I saw this place I thought 'no way'! But look? It was in a box and it was perfectly closed...", she rambled about the stuff she found in the backroom while you calmed your breathing after a fit of laughter. "So, I thought...that maybe it would fit and what do you know?", she points at her crotch again and smirks, "Know what this is?", she palms the toy and your mouth goes dry.

You snort again, _"I'm not that innocent. I know what that is!",_ she lifts an eyebrow at your defensiveness and moves closer. You step backwards but she is fast at wrapping her arms around you, phallic toy pressed to your thigh. "How long's it been since you played with one?", your silence is all the answer she needs.

Abby sets her rifle against the wall, followed by her backpack and her trying to take off yours. _"W-what are you doing?!"_ , you stutter and squirm in her grasp. She looks down at you and smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "You don't want this?", you place a palm on her stomach to keep her from getting close but you cannot hide your curious eyes drifting down to look at the bright pink dildo, biting on your lip.

 _"Maybe..."_ , all it took was for her to deepen her voice a little and you were ready to let her do whatever she wanted to you. "God, you're filthy...", she rumbled against your temple before wrapping a hand in your hair, forcing you to look up at her. You mewled at how roughly she pulled at your hair, color reaching your cheeks, adorning them in a deep blush.

"Say it.", the familiar tone and command made your knees buckle. You chewed on your bottom lip, looking at the ground, unable to meet her her heated gaze. A tug of your hair and you gasped, looking up at her in a way that would have made your parents shameful.

She repeated herself, "Say. It.", leaning forwards with a promise of a kiss. _"Please... Fuck me, Abby...",_ your lips were captured in a searing kiss. She invaded your mouth with her tongue, hands quick to snap your backpack off. The full weight of her body forced you to step backwards, hitting something behind you.

The complaint dies in her mouth when large hands take a hold of your ass, forcing you to sit on the old desk. She knocks loose mannequin parts to the floor and presses herself over you, assaulting your neck with kisses and licks while you try to regain breath.

You claw at her arms, feelings the veins pulsating under your fingers. A moan leaves you at a good spot she was working on with her mouth. You wrap your arms around her larger frame but she pushes your wrists down, pinning you to the metal surface.

She keeps your hands in place with the strength of a muscular arm, free hand slipping underneath your shirt as she rubbed at groped at your breasts through the bra. She pushed it down to expose soft skin to her eager mouth and when she started to play with your nipple while rubbing the dildo on your clothed thigh, your mind went blank and you forgot how to speak.

The way she manhandled you made your body heat up, mixed with her toying with your tits and her dry humping your thigh, you were about to lose it. You tried to squirm free from her hold but she was much stronger than you. Laying there immobilized while you felt the wetness begin to form between your thighs and being unable to touch yourself for relief made you whine and squirm even more. Abby purred against your stomach, teeth playing with the belt that kept your trousers in place, looking up with a smile.

"You want my mouth on you, babygirl?", Abby kissed above the line of your pants, releasing your hands so she could remove the belt. "Want my mouth on that pretty little pussy?", her foul language only added to the warmth in your belly and crotch. She knew you far too well by now. What to say and how to say it to get you to become a needy, trembling mess for her.

You moaned out a 'please' when she undid the belt and unzipped the front of your pants, kissing the tiny patch of skin and fuzz. Abby was slow in lowering your trousers, not really moving them past your knees but forcing your legs opened. With your arms free you pushed upwards on the desk, admiring the view of your girlfriend sinking to her knees between your legs, finally tossing your trousers away to suck on the wet spot in your underwear, making you sigh softly.

She used her teeth to pull on the fabric, fingers slow in revealing your twitching lips to her. Abby moaned in a way that made you drag your nails on the table. She took no time in tasting you, humming in satisfaction at how wet you were without even touching you there.

 _"Fuck, Abby...",_ you hissed when she took your clit between her lips and sucked gently. She opened her mouth and licked at your needy cunt in a rather sloppy manner, mixing your juices with her saliva. It was more than enough friction for you to whimper and you appreciated the effort she put into eating you out properly. She was always eager to please you and you always rewarded her by clawing at her scalp and neck, swearing loudly without an ounce of shame.

Abby added a finger into you, stretching just wide enough to slip another in. You were used to how thick her fingers were. You loved the feeling and felt your more slender ones weren't enough to make you cum anymore. That might have been why it was so hard to deny her whenever she offered to do that for you.

Her mouth and fingers brought you close but as you felt your thighs begin to shake with an orgasm, Abby was quick to deny you that pleasure. You cursed out and looked down at your lover. She grinned and licked her lips, raising to her feet and palming the toy. You looked at her with a defiant expression but hopped off the desk, kneeling down in front of the blonde.

"Is this what you want?", she smirked at your more than bashful look. You wrapped a hand around the girth of the toy, playing with its' weight. "Think your mouth can take it?", the wolf caresses your cheek.

 _"Y-yeah..just take it easy, ok?",_ you studied the size a bit more before leaning forwards to kiss the tip. Her eyes were glued to you, watching how you cringed at the flavor but continued to kiss and lick. "Good, you're doing great, babygirl...", you _highly_ doubted that but her words were comforting so you tried your best.

You took the tip into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around the toy. Small palms rested on her hips for support, fingers curling into the fabric as you took in a breath through your nose and tried to suck a bit more of the toy into your mouth. Abby smiled, her hand caressing through your hair, pulling on it a bit so you locked eyes with her. "C'mon, baby... I know you can do better.", that damn woman really liked to get on your nerves, "Suck me off like you mean it...", she just loved to push your buttons and all you could do was frown because her hand kept your head in place.

You relaxed your throat and took her in a bit more, a proud smile adorning her flustered cheeks. Seeing you on your knees like this was great for her ego. The fake cock between your lips was the icing on the cake. You could tell she was happy; the wrinkles near her eyes proof that your sloppy blowjob was sonething that she had been waiting to happen for a while now.

How obscene you felt slurping on that toy like it was some kind of treat. You even added a hand into the bobbing of your head and stroked near the base. You closed your eyes to focus for a bit, listening to the wet sounds you made and the deep humming your lover was offering you. She tugged on your hair lightly and you opened your eyes, gretting her with a moan.

"Touch yourself for me, baby...", Abby moved her hips, slowly fucking your mouth with the strap-on as you slid a hand between your thighs, choking on a whimper when your fingers touched your wet lips.

God, this was really working for you...

Abby moaned her praises, caressed your cheek as you allowed her to fuck your face. Your tempo faltered the bolder you became at rubbing at your clit. The muffled moans mixed with the loud sucking and your finger slipping into your cunt made you feel dirty.

She stopped her hips when you pulled away, a thin line of spit sticking to your chin. Breathing in the air you missed, you were brought to a stand by a rough pull by her. You felt your scalp sting but when she turned you around and moved you back to the desk, you couldn't help but tremble in anticipation.

 _"Abby..."_ , you looked over your shoulder to find your girlfriend breathing hard. She pushed you over the cold metal surface, ignoring your whines as her hand dipped between your thighs. Fingers fucked you hard and fast, your stomach pressed to the table slipping back and forth with the movements of her arm.

Abby hissed, taking a hold of your arm and and bending it behind your back. She forced your legs apart with her foot and pushed your shoulder into the desk. Your cheek to the surface made it hard to get a proper look at your lover but her sounds were feral.

She teased the toy between your thighs, rubbing it against your wet skin and cunt. It never went past your outer lips, only ever nudging your clit with its slippery tip. You were absolutely soaked and your saliva mixing with your juices made her cock glide between and against you with ease. The friction felt so good that it made your mouth water. You tried to move back against her but she held you down.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me you want my dick. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Ruin you. Say you want me to destroy you.", her fingers squeezed at your wrist and with the tip of the dildo teasing at your eager cunt, you lost all ability to stay in control.

You clawed at the metal with your free hand, hips squirming to try and push the toy inside. _"Abby... I want you so bad... Please, just fuck me.",_ you let out a needy cry and she seemed please enough to slip her dick into you just a bit more. You repeat each word she said and she moved in a bit more. _"Aah, please... I'm all yours. Abby...please... You don't have to hold back."_ , your mewling seemed to have worked.

Abby snapped her hips forwards and sunk herself into you. A loud gasp left your lips, tears forming on the corners of your eyes as you adjusted to the size of the toy. You allowed yourself a few moments to focus on relaxing, whimpering a plea. She pulled back and pushed between your lower lips again, setting a slow pace until you started to become more vocal, loud in your requests for her to forget about being gentle.

Your lover groaned behind you, hips bucking in a rythmn that made you feel dizzy. Knees shook and you felt how weak your body was in comparison to the woman's. She kept a steady pace, holding you in place without faltering, fucking you relentlessly and all you could do was hold onto the edge of the desk and moan like a desperate whore. It put more color on your face realizing just how easily you would let this woman mess you up until you lost all senses.

She released your arm to pulk your head back, a mixture of pain and pleasure making you whine. She grunted with each thrust, her clothed hips slapping against your naked ass and you just wished you could feel her skin. Abby must have been steaming; you felt the heat emanate from her, the way she was breathing made it sound like she was working to exhaustion.

A slur of names and curses filled the room. Your loud and obscene moaning echoing throughout the old store. You felt your knees hit the drawers on the desk when she became rougher. You moaned things you never thought yourself capable of saying and it only fueled her movements. You called her name and begged over and over for her to fill you. She gave a moan of her own at your cries, lowering herself so she could assault your clit with her rough fingers.

 _"Abby... Oh, Abby... I'm...aah...",_ you threw your head back and cried out her name again before your thighs locked still. Inner muscles kept her from moving her hips but your lover's fingers continued to tease the orgasm out of you. It all became too much and you whimpered for her to stop. She did so, placing wet kisses on your exposed shoulder, rubbing circles on your inner thighs and softly caressing your tummy.

"Hmm, baby... I got you...", she whispered praises into your shoulder, slowly pulling out and leaving you feeling empty. You tried to squeeze your legs closed but she kept them wide open, admiring the view.

"You're gorgeous." she caressed your cheeks and slid a hand down your shirt, massaging your back. A soft sigh left you at her gestures, slowling coming down from your high. "I love you...", she spoke with a smile.

You whined into your arm, _"I love you too."_ , looking over your shoulder at your proud girlfriend. _"God, I can't feel my legs...",_ you giggled and tried to stand but almost fell forwards. _"Abby...",_ you blushed at the mess dripping down your legs, pooling on the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?", she went to reach behind to undo the strap but you grabbed her wrist, placing a hand on her abs. _"I think we should take a better look... See if we didn't miss anything..."_ , your tone was low, words purring past your lips.

Abby glued her eyes to your mouth, watching each word you spoke. "It's still pretty early. I guess we got some time to kill...", she smiled at your eager kiss and followed your lips as you lay down on the desk.

_"How about round two, big girl?"_


End file.
